villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lanancuras
Lanancuras is the main antagonist of the anime TV series Shinzo. He is the leader of the Kadrians and a former Celestial Guardian. He is the one who is responsible for the events of Shinzo. He was voiced by the late in the Japanese version, and in the English dubbed version. Biography Betrayal Lanancuras started as the Celestial Guardian for the Milky Way galaxy. However, he became power-hungry and he absorbed parts of planets, which made him stronger. Lanancuras began to conquer the planets of the Milky Way galaxy. During his reign of terror, creatures from across the galaxy, who would later be known as Kadrians, swore their loyalty to him. When the other Celestial Guardians learned what Lanancuras was doing, they tried to stop him; but, Lanancuras was powerful to defeat. In an effort to defeat him, the Celestial Guardians give some of their power to the new Guardian, Mushra, who defeated Lanancuras by sacrificing both his immortality and memory and transforming Lanancuras into a card which was sealed in meteor made from the planets he invaded. Original Timeline The Kadrians plotted to free their king by making the meteor crash on to earth, which would break the seal. However, the plans did not completely succeed, the impact only caused Lanancuras to be scattered in pieces. The pieces, however, corrupted the original Mushrambo. After that six generals along with Mushrambo, guided the enterrans in a war against the humans, making them believe that the humans enslaved them. Mushrambo guided the war and won, eradicating the human race and destroying Shinzo, the last base of the humans, he then proceeded to search a human named Yakumo, who was charched by the guardian in orden to oppose Lanancuras in the future. Mushrambo discovers her location and then he kills Daigo, Yakumo's father, then he tried to kill the girl, but her power awakened and Mushrambo was overwhelmed and killed by her aura, releasing his EnCard and Lanancuras pieces which were reformed in three gems, however the planet was conquered by the enterrans, which was named Enterra. Much later, Yakumo alongside with the three bearer of the gems (Mushra, Sago and Kutal), started a journey to defeat the enterran generals and find Shinzo, however when they fought Rusephine, the last general, they found out the truth about Shinzo. Rusuphine called the evil Mushrambo from the past to fight the heroes, but he was killed by Mushra after a fierce fight, this event changed the past and created a new timeline. New Timeline and Revival In the new timeline Lanancuras did not used the remaining power of his pieces to corrupt Mushrambo, he instead reformed himself and tried to free himself from his seal, Yakumo used her powers to block him from moving, however she was not able to sustain him and after some time, her powers faded away and she died, Lanancuras was able to free himself, ruining the planets by creating stone giants and massive earthquakes. The three heroes arrived to stop him, however they were outclassed and they fused to form the good Mushrambo, but he was still too weak for the leader of the Kadrians. Hakuba then fused himself with all the EnCards and merged with Mushrambo, forming Golden Mushrambo with The Reversion Blade, Lanancuras then sucked Mushrambo inside his stomach thanks to his black hole attack, but the latter used the blade to destroy Lanancuras from the inside, after another attack to his stomach, Lanancuras exploded and was believed to be dead, but he managed to regenerate himself and attack the group. Mushra tried to stop him by using The Reversion Blade and was charged by the guardians in order to return to his guardian form, Lanancuras explained his past and the fact that a fragment of the sun will fall and obliterate the entire planet. In the end Mushra finally manages to defeat Lanancuras and carry his body to the falling fragment of the sun, here both Lanancuras and Mushra were destroyed along with the fragment, saving the planet in the process. Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Warlords